Revenant Era/Timeline
A succinct timeline of events within the Revenant timeline. Canon events are indicated by green italic font. Timeline 2552 *Twin AIs Diana and Juno are created by ONI. * apostatizes from the Covenant religion and is killed by Arbiter . The State of Vadam purges the 'Refum bloodline; Shinsu and Tuka 'Refum escape the massacre. 2553 *''March: Official cessation of the Human-Covenant War'' *''The Sangheili Civil War, aka the Blooding Years, begins in earnest'' *''The SPARTAN-IV Program is initiated'' *''The New Colonial Alliance makes itself known'' *Diana rebels against ONI and falls into the possession of the . *''Sarah Palmer leads a team of first class SPARTAN-IV's to take down ex-Spartan and rebel leader Isla Zane'' *Redmond Venter defects from the UNSC military to the Insurrection at the behest of his childhood friend Gavin Dunn. Both men become rebel officers during a rebellion on *''Kilo-Five is formed and sent on numerous covert missions by ONI. They exacerbate the Sangheili civil war, rescue Blue Team and Gamma Company from the Shield World, diffused the Pious Inquisitor situation, and captured Jul 'Mdama.'' *''Halo: Broken Circle'' *UNSC Security Council orders reconstruction of the colonies to begin and sends relief efforts in kind. Lord Terrence Hood continues his diplomatic missions to estranged UEG colonies aboard the UNSC Themistocles, escorted by Vinh-030 and Team Machete. Stratos returns to UEG authority. *Simon-G294 is discovered to have defected to the Insurrection during the uprising on Mamore. He abandons the Insurrection, fleeing the planet with Cassandra-G006. *Gavin Dunn abandons the Insurrection and begins working for the . Within months, he quits and finds employment with The Syndicate as a smuggler, and develops a personal rapport with Helen Powell as she solidifies her power base. *''Halo: Last Light'' *''November: 343 Guilty Spark is recovered in the wreckage of Installation 00. He takes over the ONI vessel and seeks out the Librarian. 2554 *''Battle of Draethus V. *''The Shadow of Intent is badly damaged'' *March: Mid-Rim Protests begin. *Lord Hood and UNSC Themistocles establish diplomatic channels with . UNSC learns of 's survival. *Simon-G294 incites the destruction of Philadelphia. His compatriots, Isla Zane and Tuka 'Refum, are both temporarily captured. Simon himself goes into hiding on Venezia and soon begins working for The Syndicate as a mercenary.Bombing of Philadelphia *Gavin Dunn's relationship with the Syndicate sours over a combination of his involvement in Philadelphia, failed jobs, and moral objections. *June: Caroline Danton, having recently usurped control from the students for control of the protest movement on Kafka, declares Kafka's independence from the UNSC, turning it into a fully-fledged secessionist uprising. *August: Battlegroup Ireland arrives to combat the uprising on Kafka. *October: New Canadian Revolution ends peacefully, Ben Ali is removed from power and a new constitution drawn up. 2555 *March: The Kafkian Uprising officially ends, with a UNSC victory. The colony faces marital law and political isolation for the next six months. *Judith Ives assembles Gavin Dunn, Miranda Talavera, and various other skilled operators as a crew of thieves for a heist on the Syndicate's largest clearing house, the Shadow Exchange.Halo: Honor Among Thieves *''August: Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' *Zoey Hunsinger's family is killed by the Syndicate and she is taken in by Simon-G294.Halo: Necessary Evil *''Halo: New Blood'' *Zoey Hunsinger leaves Venezia and journeys to , where she falls in with local thief Judith Ives. 2556 *UNSC Themistocles and its Spartans eliminate the Jiralhanae warlord Attilus, at the cost of one of Machete's members. Vinh-030 retires and the remaining members of Machete are reassigned to Spartan Branch aboard the UNSC Infinity. *''February: After a terrorist attack on Sedra, Agent Jameson Locke leads an ONI team alongside Sedran marines and ex-Spartan Randall-037. They fight for survival on a shard of Installation 04, destroying a bioweapon before it could deal more harm.'' *A team of UNSC Marines led by Jacen Nix and Brandon Smith are called in to investigate unusual rebel activity.Halo: Lost Brothers *Simon-G294 leaves Venezia and begins hunting Gavin Dunn for the Syndicate. Zoey Hunsinger steals Gavin's ship, the Chancer V, but she, Gavin, and Simon are forced to work together to escape the Insurrection and the Covenant. The trio agrees to continue working together and become the Chancer’s new crew. 2557 *February: Cassandra-G006 is forced to abandon her clinic on Venezia and journeys with the Chancer V for a time before relocating to Talitsa. *''July: The Forerunner Shield World Requiem is unlocked and the Didact awakened. He attempts to use the Composer on Earth to raise an army, but it is destroyed by John-117. Several days later, he is killed by John-117 and Blue Team on Installation 03. *''Battle of New Phoenix'' *November: Unknown lifeform destroys an ONI facility on Orthus VII, then vanishes.Halo Spotlight: Nogard. 2558 *''January: Halo: Saint's Testimony'' *''February: Spartan Ops'' *March: Team Machete is dispatched to secure a Forerunner relic site and discover coordinates to a Forerunner superweapon. Amber-G330 deems it to dangerous to possess and deletes the coordinates, killing Morgana-G018 when confronted, then flees. Kodiak-G114 is dispatched to hunt her down, unsuccessfully, and Dyne-G217 goes AWOL shortly after. *March: Fireteam Nephthys formed. *March: Chancer V delivers Dyne-G217 to Talitsa, where he reunites with Cassandra-G006. *March: Battle of Fell Justice, Gavin Dunn helps rally frontier forces to defeat a Covenant offensive. Simon-G294 is presumed dead, but is actually captured by the Covenant. He later defects and assumes command of the Kru'desh Legion. *''March-August: Halo: Escalation'' *''September-October: Hunt the Truth'' *September: Battle of Elysium, Simon-G294 leads a Covenant force to victory and seizes control of a Forerunner shield world. The UNSC Infinity’s contingent of SPARTAN-IVs is severely depleted. Post-Halo 5 uprising. }} References